Reversal Mountain
A volcano with a record of a huge eruption long ago. |location=Between Lentimas Town and Undella Town |region=Unova |generation= }} Reversal Mountain (Japanese: リバースマウンテン Reverse Mountain) is a mountain located in eastern Unova. It is connected to Undella Town from the east and to Lentimas Town from the west. The Strange House is just east of Lentimas Town on the exterior of the mountain. The mountain's interior differs between versions: in Pokémon Black 2, the mountain's interior is filled with water, while in Pokémon White 2, it is filled with magma. Inside the mountain, Bianca will join the player as a Multi Battle partner. Reversal Mountain was where used to come to cool off. If the player finds and brings the Magma Stone to the mountain's lowest floor, Heatran will appear. Items Exterior }} Interior 1F Derek *North of Jared and Kumiko |B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} (hidden) *Near the Battle Girl (hidden) |B2=yes|W2=yes}} Kiyo and Markus *North of the Battle Girl |B2=yes|W2=yes}} Chan (hidden) *In a rock near the Black Belt (hidden) |B2=yes|W2=yes}} Jared *Northwest of the Black Belt |B2=yes|W2=yes}} Chan *Near the female Backpacker |B2=yes|W2=yes}} /west of the Ace Trainers (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} }} Corey *South of the Scientist who gives TM54 |B2=yes|W2=yes}} Eliza after defeating her|B2=yes}} Lewis after defeating him|W2=yes}} Kiyo and Markus (hidden)|B2=yes}} Kiyo and Markus (hidden)|B2=yes}} B1F Lewis after defeating him|B2=yes}} Eliza after defeating her|W2=yes}} Phenomenon |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} Pokémon Exterior Interior Bianca will partner with the player for the first time the player traverses the mountain, and these Pokémon will be faced in Double Battles with Bianca as partner. |type1=Fire|type2=Steel}} Trainers Exterior |1|523|Zebstrika|♂| |36=ケイスケ|37=Keisuke}} |1|521|Unfezant|♀| |36=トモミ|37=Tomomi}} Interior 1F During the first visit through the mountain, Bianca will accompany the player and act as their Multi Battle partner in Double Battles. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=B2W2 Bianca Back.png‎ |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |prize=N/A |game=B2W2 |location=Reversal Mountain |pokemon=3}} | | | Potential Double Battle with Kiyo|2|533|Gurdurr|♂| ||558|Crustle|♂| |36=ガクジ|37=Gakuji}} Potential Double Battle with Markus|2|042|Golbat|♂| ||581|Swanna|♂| |36=ノブヒコ|37=Nobuhiko}} |1|528|Swoobat|♂| |36=ヒサヒロ|37=Hisahiro}} Potential Double Battle with Jared|2|042|Golbat|♀| ||555|Darmanitan|♀| |36=クミコ|37=Kumiko}} Potential Double Battle with Kumiko|2|525|Boldore|♂| ||530|Excadrill|♂| |36=タクミ|37=Takumi}} Potential Double Battle with Cora|2|329|Vibrava|♂| ||323|Camerupt|♂| |36=ゲンヤ|37=Genya}} Potential Double Battle with Ray|2|326|Grumpig|♀| ||426|Drifblim|♀| |36=チフユ|37=Chifuyu}} Rotation Battle|3|533|Gurdurr|♂| ||559|Scraggy|♂| ||559|Scraggy|♂| |36=ツヨシ|37=Tsuyoshi}} Triple Battle|3|447|Riolu|♂| ||533|Gurdurr|♂| ||447|Riolu|♂| |36=チャン|37=Chan}} |2|354|Banette|♀| ||055|Golduck|♀| |36=エリザ|37=Eliza}} |2|505|Watchog|♂| ||323|Camerupt|♂| |36=アキト|37=Akito}} B1F |2|505|Watchog|♂| ||326|Grumpig|♂| |36=アキト|37=Akito}} |2|552|Krokorok|♀| ||059|Arcanine|♂| |36=エリザ|37=Eliza}} Layout Trivia * Reversal Mountain's name might be based on the different conditions in the interior between the versions and the different times of eruptions, seeming to be a dormant volcano in Black 2, and an active one in White 2. However, true to its name, their respective map descriptions seem to be reversed. * When talking to Battle Girl Chan after fighting her, she says "A flood of attacks from three Pokémon... I know! "Jetstream" attack! Let's call it that." This is a reference to a famous combat formation from the anime involving three units, two focusing on distanced attacks and one focusing on melee. * According to the Hiker in the Pokémon Center in Lentimas Town, Reversal Mountain is the same kind of volcano as Stark Mountain, where can also be found. In other languages |bordercolor= |textcolor= |zh_yue=反轉山 |zh_cmn=反轉山 / 反转山 |fr=Mont Renenvers |de=Janusberg |it=Monte Antipodi |ko=리버스마운틴 Reverse Mountain |es=Montaña Reversia }} Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Mountains Category:Volcanoes Category:Caves de:Janusberg es:Montaña Reversia fr:Mont Renenvers it:Monte Antipodi ja:リバースマウンテン zh:反转山